It's Ken
by Cristinkn
Summary: Kaneki is feeling quite depressed after Aogiri. Hide tries to cheer him up.


It's Wednesday night, past noon, and Kaneki still can't sleep. The nightmares are too much.

Hide has being there with him this whole time, soothing him, nurturing him, trying to comfort him, but Kaneki only lies on the bed, back facing Hide, with his eyes open, not really thinking anything.

"Is it any better?" Hide asks, almost like a whisper. He knows loud sounds make Kaneki uncomfortable at times like this.

He doesn't answer.

Hide presses Kaneki even closer to him, not knowing what to do. What _should_ he do. Too much, too much in his mind.

"Kaneki, I love you." And it's all he can say for now. He's not even sure he's listening.

Until Kaneki turns around, sits up, and straddles his hips.

"Ken."

"Huh?"

"Call me Ken."

"Kaneki, wh-" But he's cut off by sudden lips pressing against his. Hard. Kaneki's mouth moving without waiting for Hide to kiss back. "Hey-" But Kaneki doesn't give him time to breathe.

Hide starts kissing him back, and Kaneki takes that opportunity to force his tongue inside his mouth, sending shivers down his spine. And just then, Kaneki pulls apart, looking at his eyes, just inches away from each other. Both of their faces flushed.

"It's Ken."

"Kane-" Without warning, Kaneki presses his hips down, again and again, watching how his boyfriend struggles. "Hey, Kane- _Ken._ Ken, hey, don't. Please."

"Don't what?" Kaneki asks, as he slowly presses down again.

"Mnn, _don't_ do that." Hide places his hands at each side of his hips.

"Why not?"

"Drives me crazy."

"Huh." Kaneki moves again.

Hide's breath hitches for a second. "_Ken._"

"I want to."

"What?"

"I want to do it."

It then it occurs to Hide that, maybe this is his way of telling him he wants him.

Kaneki doesn't change.

"Are you sure?" It's all he can ask.

"Yes. Are you?"

_Fuck yes_, it's what he wants to tell him, but he restrains himself.

"Yeah. But wait a minute, before any funny business, why are you…?" Hide trails off.

"I want you."

"You have me."

"You know what I mean."

"I know. I just want you to tell me why the sudden change of mind. Couple days ago you said you didn't want to do anything till, you know, marriage. Because you are an old fashioned dork like that. So why?" Hide said, searching for his eyes. But Kaneki wasn't looking at him.

Sighing, Kaneki answered. "I need you. I need a distraction. I need to relax."

Hide listens to him, and smiles. "Alright. But, before anything is inserted anywhere-" Kaneki couldn't help but smile at that. "-Let's kiss."

Kaneki's smile grew even more. "Okay."

This kiss was different from the other. It was slow, and sensual. Full of affection and lust. Kaneki felt like he was melting into the kiss, and he didn't mind. He broke the kiss again, just to take off his shirt rather quickly.

Hide watched him and laughed when he hear Kaneki, halfway taking off his shirt, say. "It's stuck."

"Come here." Hide sat up and helped him take it off. When it was finally off, he saw that Kaneki was laughing too. "Very sexy."

"Shut up."

Hide chuckled again, and leaned for a kiss. "I love you~"

"I love you too, I guess."

Hide gasped dramatically. "You _guess?_ Ken, how dare you!"

Kaneki just shrugged, though he was smiling.

"Really, Ken, how do you feel about me?"

Kaneki made a face and moved the sides of his hand up and down. "Ehh."

"Wow." Hide was in disbelief.

"Just kidding." Kaneki pulled Hide closer, with his arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love me too."

"_Hide._"

"Fine, fine. Try again."

"I love you."

"Not as much as I love myself."

"_Stop!_" Kaneki placed his hands on Hide's cheeks, pressing.

Hide couldn't help but laugh at that. "Sorry, sorry."

Kaneki laughed too, but he didn't forget why he was on top of Hide in the first place. "Take your shirt off too."

"Hm, so impatient~" But Hide did it nonetheless. "Alright. So, where were we?"

Kaneki rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

Only for their noses to crash together.

"_Ouch_."

They looked at each other and laughed. Hard. So they tried again.

But failed miserably.

"Pfft, what kinda sound was that?"

"Dunno. So weird."

And they tried again. And this time, they did it.

As the kiss was getting hotter and hotter, their clothes came off, until they were completely nude.

Hide trailed off from his lips, to his jawline, to his neck. Biting, sucking and licking all the exposed skin. Moans and grunts fulfilled the dark room.

"Hide…" Kaneki slightly pulled Hide's hair, loving the way Hide kissed his neck.

"Here, lay down." Hide stopped in his motions to let Kaneki down. "Alright."

Hide started slowly. Kissing and biting his collarbone. Down to his nipples, and belly.

"Hurry…"

Hide smiled against his skin. He bent down and kissed his inner thighs, enjoying how his legs twitch, and how Kaneki whimpers in response. He keeps kissing and licking until he gets bored of that, and proceeds to grasp Kaneki's erection.

It takes Kaneki by surprise. "Ahh…"

Hide leans down and licks the tip, going down and down, and then putting it inside his mouth, sucking.

Kaneki brings a hand to his forehead, biting his lip, trying not to make too much noise.

Hide groans and the vibration sends shivers up Kaneki's spine. Pre-cum already falling. "Ahh...t-that's enough."

Hide stops doing what he's doing and looks up at kaneki. "Okay." He sits up and pulls Kaneki's legs around him.

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
